


【CDHP】塞哈ABO停车场

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98
Summary: ABO背景，Mpreg提及。相关背景：没有老伏的魔法世界。Harry在麻瓜孤儿院呆了8年后被Sirius接走。Cedric和Harry在学生时代相爱并在毕业以后结婚。这个设定属于我打算写的一篇CDHP连载，因为圣诞的缘故就先码了一个PWP。有些相关的情节没有交代，暂时也不做剧透。





	1. 新婚之夜

**Author's Note:**

> ABO背景，Mpreg提及。  
> 相关背景：没有老伏的魔法世界。Harry在麻瓜孤儿院呆了8年后被Sirius接走。Cedric和Harry在学生时代相爱并在毕业以后结婚。  
> 这个设定属于我打算写的一篇CDHP连载，因为圣诞的缘故就先码了一个PWP。有些相关的情节没有交代，暂时也不做剧透。

Harry盯着镜子中赤裸的自己——刚刚被烘干的头发朝四处乱翘着，镜片后一双翡翠色的眼睛紧张地注视着自己，全身原本苍白的皮肤都因为水汽而泛起了潮红，视线再往下移……  
Harry立即移开了看向自己私处的目光，感觉脸上腾起了一团火焰。想到他和Cedric即将要做的事情，他的心就怦怦直跳，呼吸都有点急促起来。他拿过一边的浴袍给自己披上，忐忑地看着镜子里的自己。他掖了掖领子，又捋了捋浴袍上的褶皱，甚至摆弄起了自己乱糟糟的头发。但这一切似乎仍然不能让他感到满意。于是，Harry只能无奈地放下了折磨自己的浴袍和头发的手。  
这样看起来还好吗。Harry在镜子前转了个身，又揉了揉自己的头发。想到一会儿要和Cedric赤裸相见，他还是无法抑制内心的紧张和细微的恐惧。他闭上眼睛，告诉自己不要再去想那段糟糕的回忆。终于，像下定决心似的，他把手放在了浴室的门把手上。拧开了门。  
“Harry。”看到Harry从浴室走了出来，穿着浴袍的Cedric从床边的扶手椅上站了起来，把手里的杂志扔到了一边的床头柜上。  
Harry向Cedric走了过去，很快落进了一个松木味的亲吻里。Cedric搂紧了Harry的腰。他能隔着布料感受到Harry刚洗完澡后温暖的身体上散发出来的热气。Harry的身上除了那股他熟悉的青苹果味外，还有一股淡淡的肥皂的清香味。  
Cedric的嘴唇从Harry的嘴唇上挪到了他的脖颈间，陶醉地嗅着Harry身上甜美的气味。  
而Harry的身体却在Cedric开始亲他的脖颈的时候僵硬住了。还从来没有人亲过自己的那个地方。而Harry的脖子又格外敏感，光是Cedric喷在他脖子上的气息就让他想要颤抖。Cedric搂在他腰上的手也在隔着布料轻轻抚摸着他，甚至滑到了Harry的臀部上。而且，Harry还感觉到一个坚硬的东西抵在了自己的腹部……  
“哈哈哈，你还想跑吗？别急，我们还没让你舒服舒服呢……”身上被撕破的衣服已经无法遮蔽他的身体，几双大手在他赤裸的皮肤上肆意地摸来摸去，甚至滑到了他从来没被人碰过的私处。浓烈地红酒味让他想要呕吐。他恐惧地尖叫，挣扎，哭喊，但根本没有任何作用。他们就像几只残暴的野兽，而他就是他们的猎物，只能听凭他们摆布……  
Harry猛地推开了抱着他的Cedric，后者踉跄了一下，险些栽倒。Harry觉得自己的两条腿都在打颤。但在意识到自己推开了Cedric后，他就觉得心沉了下去，不知所措地说：“对不起，Ced，我……”  
Cedric虽然也没料到Harry的反应会这么大。但他也没露出生气的表情，倒是安抚地摸了摸Harry的脑袋，说：“没事的，Harry。睡个好觉吧。等下次再说。”  
听到Cedric这么说，Harry觉得像是一盆凉水把他从头浇到了脚。结婚前Cedric一直顾及Harry的感受，从来没有提出一定要和Harry发生关系的要求。但今天是他们的新婚之夜，Harry说什么也不能让自己的新婚丈夫半夜一个人去浴室解决生理需求。看着Cedric掀开了被子，Harry情急之下一把扯下了身上的浴袍，从后面抱住了Cedric。  
Harry的突然的贴近让Cedric身体一僵。他掰开了Harry抱在自己腹部的手，转过身面对Harry，抚摸着他的脸颊，说：“Harry，不用这样。我不介意等一会儿的。”  
“不行。”Harry一下子吻住了Cedric，Cedric的浴袍也被他扯落在了地上。他们赤裸的身体终于贴在了一起。两个人倒在了柔软的大床上。Harry从Cedric身上翻身下来，摘掉了眼镜，躺到了旁边，张开了自己的双腿。  
“我没事的，你来吧。”  
Cedric看Harry一副仿佛要去受刑的样子，又心疼又好笑。但他又了解Harry固执起来谁也劝不动的性格，只好无奈地亲了Harry一下。  
“别这么紧张，我不会伤害你的。”  
Harry身体僵硬地看着Cedric在床上坐了起来，视线不由自主地瞟向了他的身下……  
但Harry又立即像触电一样移开了他的视线。虽然他早就知道Alpha的阴茎会比Omega的大上不少，但亲眼看到的时候……想到那个狰狞的紫红色巨物一会儿就要进入到他自己的身体里，Harry强行压下乐内心的恐惧，闭上了眼睛。  
Cedric的吻落在了Harry的额头上，又逐渐移到了Harry的侧脸、脖颈上，湿热大舌头甚至舔弄起了Harry脖子上的腺体。  
敏感的地方被舔弄让Harry感觉仿佛有一股电流从身体中流过，身后那个让人羞耻的地方也瘙痒起来，几滴液体从那个入口流了出来。Harry情不自禁地发出了一声呜咽，却在听到自己甜腻的声音后捂住了嘴，脸迅速地烧红了。  
“别害羞，宝贝。舒服吗？”Cedric温热的气息喷在Harry的颈侧。  
“嗯，舒服……”Harry放下了捂着嘴巴的手，并拢了大腿，想要阻止那些液体流出来。  
Cedric的吻一路下移，转到了Harry的胸前。他小心地叼住一颗乳头，用舌头来回扫弄着它。Harry发出了一声啜泣般的呻吟，浑身都颤抖起来，下面令人羞耻的液体流得更厉害了。  
“Ced，另一边……”Harry顾不上羞耻了。在Cedric含住了他另一边的乳头的时候，他感觉到被快感刺激出的泪水顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
而Cedric却并不像他表面上看起来那么冷静。他虽比Harry年长了三岁，却也是个实打实的大龄处男，在这方面的经验并不比Harry多多少。此刻，他身下那个充血的部位正高高地昂起，急不可耐地想要钻进那个能纾解他的欲望的地方。但Cedric知道自己必须要耐心一些。他绝不能伤害到Harry。  
Cedric的嘴唇一路下移，滑过了Harry的腰、腹部，停了下来。  
他看着面前精神抖擞的小Harry，不禁咽了口唾沫。他还从来没有给别人做过这件事，也不知道能不能让Harry舒服。  
Cedric一口把Harry的整个性器吞到了口中，小心地不让自己的牙齿碰到它。而Harry大脑在Cedric含住自己的性器的时候出现了空白。Cedric温热的口腔包裹着他的那个地方，让他感觉头皮发麻，全身都要被快感淹没了。从后面流出来的液体已经在床单上形成了一个小水洼，股缝间也粘腻一片。  
“Ced，你在干什么……”Harry终于缓过神来，感觉羞耻极了，下意识地想要推开Cedric。但Cedric只是按住了Harry的手，舌头在Harry的性器上滑动着。  
“啊……”Harry感觉到自己的性器抖了几下，一股液体喷射了出来。而Cedric竟然没有松开Harry的阴茎，而是做出了一个吞咽的动作，才把Harry的阴茎吐了出来。  
Harry觉得自己的大脑卡住了。他还没有从Cedric吞下了他的精液的认知里缓过神来，就感觉到Cedric多舌头舔弄起了他大腿内侧的皮肤。  
“嗯……”Harry呻吟了起来，感觉下方的入口又流出了好多水。而Cedric正在舔弄他的那个地方……  
终于，Cedric从Harry身上抬起头来。  
“可能会有点不舒服，你要是难受就说出来，好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
Harry感觉到有什么东西钻进了自己的那个地方。异物侵入的不适让他皱了皱眉，忍不住收紧了括约肌。  
Cedric倒吸了口气，用另一只手拍了拍Harry的屁股。  
“放松点，Harry，别夹那么紧。”  
虽然Omega是天生的承受者，即使不用扩张，进入他们的体内也毫不费力。但Harry毕竟是第一次，Cedric不希望他觉得难受。  
终于，Cedric把在Harry体内扩张的三根手指拿了出来，扶住了自己硬挺的阴茎，抵在了Harry湿滑的穴口。  
“Harry，我要进来了。”  
Harry感觉到那个硬物撑开了自己的穴口，缓慢地向他的肠道里推进。  
没有想象中剧烈的疼痛，只是有些轻微的胀痛感。  
“难受吗？”Cedric握住Harry在之前的一番刺激下重新挺立起来的性器，试图分散一些Harry的注意力。  
“不难受。”Harry对上了Cedric关切的眼睛，“Ced，进来，我想要你。”  
Harry觉得自己的脸在发烧。他没有告诉Cedric，他的后面已经瘙痒难耐，Cedric在他体内扩张的手指更是挑起了他的欲火，让他感觉后面空虚无比，渴望着被Cedric填满。  
Cedric缓慢地往里推进，又缓慢地抽出。Harry的体内又热又紧，哪怕是插在里面不动，都让Cedric有种欲仙欲死的感觉。  
突然，身下的Harry发出了一声变调的呻吟，分开的双腿突然缠到了Cedric的身上。Cedric试探性地顶了一下刚才到那个地方，Harry不禁仰起了脖颈。  
“嗯……就是那里……”Harry泛着水汽的绿色眼睛看向了Cedric，口中说出的词却已经不成句子。  
Cedric开始反复地顶那个让Harry舒服的点，逐渐加快了频率。Harry不能自已地呻吟了起来，身体在一波波快感的浪潮中颤抖着。他用手臂紧紧搂住了Cedric的脖子，和他交换一个又一个潮湿的吻。  
两个人的结合处早已泥泞一片，体液伴随着他们的动作流得到处都是。Harry在灭顶的快感中射了出来，一股热流也喷在了Cedric的阴茎上。Harry不断被刺激出的泪水也打湿了床单和枕头。他发红的绿眼睛茫然地看着上方，张开的嘴唇只能发出破碎的呜咽和喘息，这让他看起来就像一个被欺负了的娃娃。  
Cedric放缓了频率，在Harry体内缓缓抽插着。用手扶着Harry快要失去知觉的双腿，低下头亲着Harry的嘴唇。  
这时候，Cedricz阴茎的头部顶到了一个窄小的洞口，源源不断的温热液体正是从那个洞口里涌出来的。  
Harry终于从高潮中的失神中缓了过来。而Cedric的阴茎正不停地摩擦着他的生殖腔入口，让他又是一阵颤栗。  
Cedric在犹豫。他不知道Harry是不是做好了准备。而他们都知道，如果他顶开了那个窄小的入口，将会发生什么。  
“进来吧，Cedric。”Harry吻上了Cedric。  
“可能会有点疼。”  
“没事的。进来吧，标记我。”  
Cedric在入口处蹭了几下，接着就猛地撞进了这个温暖的巢穴。生殖道的温度比肠道更高，也有着肠道无发比拟的紧致。一股股热流浇在Cedric的阴茎上，几乎让他失去了理智。  
除了轻微的疼痛外，Harry感到的事前所未有的快感。这一刻，他突然无比清晰地意识到，Cedric正在他的身体里面，他们已经结为一体。白天婚礼上的画面在Harry脑海中掠过。他握住Cedric的手，两只手的无名指上是他们白天为对方戴上的戒指。  
“我爱你。”Harry把Cedric到手放在嘴边亲吻着，注视着Cedric的眼睛，轻声说道。  
“我也爱你。”Cedric把脸埋进了Harry的颈窝里，对着他的耳朵轻声说道。  
Cedric的阴茎在Harry的生殖腔内成结，将生殖腔口牢牢锁住，一大股微凉的液体喷进了Harry滚烫的生殖腔内。而Harry在这样的刺激下再次射了出来，白色的液体打在了Cedric的胸膛上。  
当Cedric从Harry的身体里退出来的时候，Harry已经疲惫地闭上了眼睛。Cedric看着他的样子笑了起来。又低头看了看自己因为沾满了体液而再灯光下发亮的阴茎和身下惨不忍睹的床单，拿过魔杖施了一个清洁咒，又用飞来咒召来了一瓶红色的魔药。  
“嘿，Harry，醒醒，吧这个喝了。”Cedric无奈地拍了拍Harry的脸颊。  
“嗯……”Harry翻了个身，躲开了Cedric的手，想要继续睡下去。  
“醒醒，Harry。”Cedric有些哭笑不得地又拍了拍Harry的脸，“还是说，你想在结婚第一天就怀上一个我们的宝宝？”  
Harry终于有点清醒了，微微睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看向了Cedric，睡眼朦胧地坐了起来，接过Cedric手里的魔药，一饮而尽，就又倒回床上闭上了眼睛。  
Cedric在Harry身旁躺下，Harry立刻翻了个身钻进了Cedric的怀里。Cedric笑着揉了揉Harry乱糟糟的头发，给两个人盖上了被子，熄掉了卧室的灯。  
Cedric在黑暗中闭上了眼睛，嗅着身边人身上发出的气味，心中充满了前所未有的温暖和满足。此刻，他感觉自己是世界上最幸福的人。

Harry打了个大大的呵欠，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。映入眼帘的是一张他无比熟悉的英俊的脸。  
Harry盯着Cedric的脸看了几秒，想起了前一天发生的事情，觉得有些不可思议。他伸出手，怔怔地看了看无名指上那枚戒指。  
“这一切都不是梦。我们真的结婚了。”Harry出神地想着。想到昨天晚上两个人翻云覆雨的画面，Harry又觉得脸噌地红了起来。  
这时候，Cedric那双灰色的眼睛缓缓睁开了。他看着看着自己发呆的Harry，笑着亲了他一下：  
“早安，Harry。”  
“早安，Ced。”  
清晨的阳光洒在他们的身上，像极了梦。  
（一个沙雕后续）  
“你清洗过床单了？”  
“就施了一个清理一新。今天还得重新洗洗。”  
“糟了，Ced！”  
“怎么了？”  
“昨天晚上我好像忘记吃避孕药了……”  
“小傻瓜，我已经喂你吃过了。你当时困得什么都不知道了。”  
“哦……嘿，Ced，你不能把脸转过去吗？我还什么都没穿呢！”  
“昨天该看的不该看的都看了，现在怎么还害羞起来了？你昨天晚上——嘿，Harry，别用枕头砸我！”


	2. James的圣诞礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James想要一个妹妹，而他的父亲们决定满足他的愿望。（划掉）其实这就是一个平安夜的PWP

  
“Daddy，圣诞老人今天夜里真的会来吗？”James打了个哈欠，好奇地问着给他掖被子的Harry。  
“当然会的，James。”Harry在James脸颊上亲了一口，笑着对上了那双灰色的眼睛。  
“明早你醒来的时候，圣诞老人就已经把礼物放在你床头袜子里了。”Cedric也在小家伙的脸颊上亲了一口，“不过你要乖乖睡觉，因为圣诞老人喜欢按时睡觉的好孩子。”  
“好吧，Papa。但是我想要一个小妹妹，圣诞老人会把她装进羊毛袜子吗？”  
“小妹妹可没法装在羊毛袜子里，但圣诞老人会给你别的礼物的。”Cedric有些哭笑不得地揉了揉儿子一头乱糟糟的深棕色头发，“晚安，James。”  
“晚安。”James显得有些失望，闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地说着。  
“晚安，睡个好觉。”Harry说道。  
两个人走出了儿子的房间，来到了隔壁他们的卧室。卧室中央是一张铺着金红相间的床单的大床，天花板上有几个用魔法变出的发着光的白色小驯鹿在四处跑着。除此之外，天花板上还挂着几个圣诞花环和一串金色的铃铛。床头柜上的蜡烛正安静地燃烧着，整个房间都被暖黄色的光笼罩着。  
咔地一声，门锁上了。  
Harry借着暖黄色的烛光看向了Cedric，对上了对方满怀爱意的眼神。Harry上前一步搂住了他，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
青苹果和松树的气味在房间里蔓延开来。两个人吻到快喘不过气来才离开了对方的嘴唇。Cedric伸出手轻轻抚上了Harry脖子后方的腺体，引起了Harry一声喘息。当他要吻上那块皮肤时，Harry却突然一惊，制止了他。  
“你施隔音咒了吗？”  
“施过了。”Cedric把自己埋进Harry的脖子里，那块迷人的腺体正散发出混合着的青苹果和松树的气味，那种无论闻了多少次都会让Cedric心潮澎湃的味道。  
感觉到Cedric的舌头舔上了自己的腺体，Harry 发出了一声呻吟。他浑身都开始颤栗起来，他感觉到自己的下面已经流出了水。他迫不及待地伸手解开Cedric睡衣前的一颗颗扣子。很快，Cedric长着结实肌肉的胸膛就出现在了他的面前。  
Cedric的舌头离开了Harry的脖子，转而重新吻上Harry的嘴唇。他脱下了自己扣子全开的睡衣，转而把手伸进了Harry的睡衣里。  
James已经6岁了，Harry的胸脯早就恢复了平坦，但柔软的手感并没有随之消失。他抚摸着Harry胸口的皮肤，揉搓起了胸前比起生育前大了不少的乳头。  
在Cedeic的挑逗下，Harry 发现自己的下面流出了更多的液体，前端也抬起头来。睡裤可能已经湿了。他迷迷糊糊地想。迷人的松树香味将他团团包围，让他情不自禁想要沉溺其中。这浓郁的气味不像别的Alpha的气味那样具有攻击性，而是让他感到十分舒服安心。Cedric一只手继续抚摸着Harry，一只手解开了Harry睡衣的扣子。  
两人再次分开的时候，唇间都扯住了一条银丝。  
“去床上？”  
“嗯。”Harry说着，脱掉了身上的睡衣。  
当两个人来到床边时，Cedric本想让Harry躺下，Harry却先一步说：“今天我要在上面。”  
看着Harry一副仿佛3岁小孩跟父母要糖吃的表情，便笑着乖乖躺了下来：“好，你来。”  
Cedric看见Harry的脸上腾起一层淡淡的红晕，看上去可爱极了。他不禁回忆起两个人还在上学的那段时间。他们相遇在一场Quidditch 球赛上，从此成了彼此的对手。那时候学校里一大半Omega都为Cedric这个高大英俊又温文尔雅的Alpha着迷。而Harry却对Cedric是十分冷淡，一副拒人于千里之外的样子……可后来他们却成了恋人，结了婚，还有了一个6岁的孩子。  
Harry脱下了Cedric的睡裤和内裤，握住了Alpha滚烫硬挺的阴茎。  
Harry抬起明亮的绿色眼睛看了Cedric一眼，接着含住了手中的小Cedric。  
“Harry……”Cedric发出了一声喘息，Harry温暖的口腔包裹着他，他觉得自己的下面硬得发疼了。他不会主动让Harry给他做这种事情。但他不得不承认，这种感觉真的是棒透了。Harry吮吸着他，腮帮子都鼓了起来，还不时抬起那双绿眼睛看着他。他不知道是该遗憾还是该庆幸James没有继承Harry的眼睛。不然，要是James在犯错的时候用那双眼睛看着他，哦梅林，他一定会心软的。  
Harry的吮吸不一会儿就让Cedric射了出来。看着Harry伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的液体，Cedric感觉自己又硬了。  
Harry坐了起来，手指勾在睡裤和底裤边缘，把两条裤子一起从腿上勾了下来，接着把湿答答的裤子扔到了一边。  
Cedric看到Harry下面已经湿成一片了，在蜡烛的光下甚至隐隐反射着水光。前端也翘着，吐出了少许透明的液体。  
Harry略微撇过头，避开Cedric的视线，把一根手指伸进了流着水的入口里。虽然两个人已经结婚十几年了，但每次在爱人面前做这件事还是会让Harry感到有些害羞。但躲避了与Cedric的对视后，Harry却发现天花板上那些用魔法变出来的驯鹿正在看着自己，它们白色的身体甚至透出了一点隐隐的粉色，这让Harry产生了一种被人窥视的羞耻感，干脆闭上了眼睛。  
Cedric的脸也红了起来。Harry一定不知道他这个样子有多么诱人，让Cedric忍不住想要把他搂在怀里亲吻。  
当Harry准备好自己以后，他伸出手握住了Cedric的阴茎，对准了自己的穴口。  
“等等，Harry，你忘了避孕套。”  
Harry却不管不顾地坐了下去。他眨了眨带着水汽的绿眼睛，说：“不拿了。我们好久没有这样做过了。”  
当Harry把Cedric全部吞进去后，他觉得自己肠道里所有的缝隙都被填满了，他甚至都能感觉到体内那个巨物的形状和上面跳动的血管。  
Harry开始自己动了起来，寻找着那个给自己带来快感的点。Cedric看着Harry在自己身上动着，紧致的甬道包裹着自己的欲望，透明的液体从两人的结合处流了下来，只感觉快感在叫嚣着。  
Harry终于找到了那个点，快感像电流在不同全身流过，他不禁发出了一声愉悦而满足的呻吟。  
他加快了频率，不停地撞击着体内那个令他快乐的点，并不时收缩着穴口夹着小Cedric。汗水从Harry的身上流下来，滴到了Cedric的身上。两个人的信息素伴随着呻吟和喘息声一起充满了整个卧室。  
这时候，Cedric的性器突然碰到了一个让Harry全身发软的地方——生殖腔的入口。轻微的疼痛也随之而来。  
“Harry……”Cedric忽然意识到了Harry要做什么，想要制止他。  
“没事的，Ced……”Harry吻了一下Cedric，忍着轻微的疼痛缓缓地动了起来。  
比肠道更为紧致的生殖腔给两个人都带来了无与伦比的快感。在软肉的紧紧包裹中，Cedric高潮了。Harry也在微凉的液体射进生殖腔的时候射了出来，白色的液体喷到了Cedric的胸膛上。与此同时，Cedric感到一股从生殖腔里涌出温热的液体喷在了自己的顶端。  
Harry疲惫不堪地趴在Cedric的身上，Cedric 变软的阴茎从Harry体内滑了出来。  
Cedric小心地让Harry翻了个身躺到床上，自己则下床站了起来。  
“Ced？”Harry感觉到身边的人走开了，疑惑地叫道。  
“别动，我给你拿药。”  
不一会儿，Cedric就拿着一瓶魔药回来了。Harry看着那瓶魔药，突然有些犹豫起来。  
“Harry，把药喝了。”Cedric把药递到Hzarry面前，用哄孩子喝药的语气说道。  
“其实……不喝也行。”Harry看着Cedric的表情，吞吞吐吐地说，“James还想要个妹妹……”  
“不行。”Cedric眼中地温柔一瞬间化为了不容置疑的坚决，“这件事我们说过好多次了。我们有James就足够了。”  
“这么久了，已经没事了……”  
“Harry，治疗师说你不能再怀孕了。我不想拿你的生命冒险。”  
Harry知道Cedric不会在这件事上妥协，只好无奈地接过魔药。一饮而尽。但想起刚才James失望的眼神，他又觉得有些难过。  
也许是意识到了自己刚才的语气过于强硬，也许是感受到了Harry的低落，Cedric又搂住了Harry，轻轻说：“对不起，Harry。但我不希望你出事，你明白吗？”  
“我知道。”Harry回抱着Cedric，下巴搁在Cedric的肩膀上，嗅着他身上的松树香味。  
“如果你真的还想要一个……我们就去孤儿院领一个，好吗？去领养一个在麻瓜孤儿院的小巫师，她一定还不知道魔法界和那么多神奇的魔法的存在。我们可以明早就去，赶在James睡醒之前……”  
“你是认真的吗，Ced？”Harry松开了Cedric，认真地注视着他。  
“当然了，Harry。”Cedric揉了揉Harry那头始终乱翘的头发。  
“我爱你，Ced。”  
“我也爱你，Harry。”  
第二天，James在一只圣诞袜造型的婴儿床里收获了一个黑头发绿眼睛的妹妹。

End

 


End file.
